


Baby Girl

by Nevermore_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, No Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary. Just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

Three weeks. Three weeks they'd been at this and he still couldn't get enough of her. Even now, when she was sitting in his lap, long legs folded on either side of his hips, her mouth fused to his and her fingers running through his hair, uncaring of it's greasy texture.

A month ago if someone told him he'd be shagging a former student on a regular basis he'd have laughed in their face. Well, not actually. He wasn't the laughing type, but he would have been highly amused at the absurdity of such a statement. And if they had said that former student would be non other than Hermione buggering Granger he would have hexed them. But that was before she had blown into his shop with the late fall winds, her hair wild and tangled around her face, cheeks and nose red from the bite in the breeze. She had surprised him that day. In the three years since he'd last seen her, in person at least, Hermione Granger had shifted from an awkward teenage girl into a somewhat plain, but still pretty, young witch. What surprised him even more was the two hours that passed by as they chatted and caught up with each other, and how he hadn't once wanted to roll his eyes. This older Hermione was not only educated, but intellectual and critical. No longer regurgitating things she'd read, she had a refined knowledge that kept him interested.

Interested enough to agree to tea the next day. And then ask for dinner the night after that. And then a trip to an art showing, which led to their first kiss, which then quickly led to the first time they'd engaged in sexual congress.

Severus, sarcastic, cold bastard that he was, had a very keen sexual appetite. One that he seemed to share with the bushy headed woman currently rocking her core against his growing erection.

"Severus. Don't we have dinner reservations?" she panted in his ear as he kissed and nipped his way along her jawline.

"We'll skip it." he nipped her earlobe causing her to shiver. "I have food here we can eat later."

"Okay." she sighed, her fingers now gently massaging his scalp. Severus grinned against her neck. Oh, how he loved an agreeable woman. While his lips and tongue explored the side of her long, elegant neck, he let his hands skim around to the front of her blouse, little fingers grazing her pebbled nipples as he slid upwards to the buttons at her neck. She whimpered, fingers tightening in his hair as he slipped the pearl buttons through their holes. When the shirt was open enough, he moved his lips down to her collarbone, nipping her skin softly.

"Oh, yes." she sighed, her hips rocking against him harder. "Please, daddy."

Lips still against her collarbone, Severus froze, his eyes going wide at the address. Hermione sucked in a breath and went stiff against him. He slowly lifted his head to look at her. Her hands flew from his head to cover her face, but not before he seen her flaming cheeks and mortified expression.

"I'm sorry. Severus, I'm sorry." she shook her head. "That...I, it just slipped out. It was weird and disturbing and I'm so so sorry."

Severus fought against a grin, not wanting her to think he was laughing at her. In reality he was hotter than he'd ever been. Hearing her call him that in that needy little voice had sent a rush of arousal through him so fast and hard he hadn't been able to move for a moment. Smoothing his hands up and down her arms, he tried to console her.

"Hush, it's alright." he licked his lips, and tugged against her wrists, trying to get her to uncover her face. "It's alright, baby girl." he kissed the small part of her forehead that wasn't covered by her fingers. Hermione sucked in a shallow breath and a shiver went through her.

"Come on, princess." he breathed in her ear. "Let Daddy see his baby girls pretty face." Another shiver rolled through her, and she slowly let her hands fall from her face, big brown eyes looking at him questioningly.

"That's it." he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Daddy likes it when you look at him." he paused, looking at her, holding the sides of her face, waiting for her to either tell him to stop or get into character.

"Will you kiss me, Daddy?" she whispered in the softest voice he'd ever heard come from her.

"Of course, princess." he kissed her cheek again, thumbs rubbing small circles into the skin of her jaw.

"I like it better when you kiss my lips." her eyes met his, so big and trusting and burning with heat but also the lingering embarrassment. Severus wanted to get her past that.

"Daddy likes those sorts of kisses best as well." he pressed his mouth to hers, gently, then pulled slowly away, taking her bottom lip with him. "More, princess?" he asked.

"Yes, please." her hands slid back up to his neck. "I want more of your special kisses, Daddy."

With a low growl, Severus took her mouth again, kissing her slow and deep, letting his tongue gently sweep into her mouth where it met hers. She hesitantly danced her tongue along his, like she hadn't snogged him senseless an enumerable amount of times. Teasing her tongue, coaxing it into his own mouth, Severus sucked it gently, swirling the tip of his around it. Hermione moaned loudly, her hips rocking into him again.

"Oh, Daddy." she sighed, lighting a fire in his belly.

"What is it, princess? he nuzzled her neck, his hands wrapping around her waist and helping her to rock against him.

"I, um," she stopped to take a deep breath. "I ache, Daddy."

"You ache?" he lifted his head to look at her, running his hands up her sides to cup the sides of her breasts. She sucked in a breath, her back arching into his touch.

"Yes, I ache down there." she looked down to where her center was shifting anxiously against his erection.

"Tell me how it feels." he whispered. "Let Daddy know what you're feeling."

"It's hot." she gasped. "And achy. It feels all wet and burny."

"Oh no." Severus leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Sounds like something Daddy should take a look at, yeah?"

"Yes, please, Daddy." she moaned again when he flicked his thumbs across her nipples. "Make it better."

"Of course, sweet girl." he kissed her cheek again, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hold on and Daddy will take you somewhere more comfortable to look at your ache."

Without hesitation, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around him as he stood, thankful she was such a little thing as he made his way upstairs and into his bedroom. Flicking on the light, he carried her to the bed and laid her down.

"How does it feel now?" he asked, running his hands up and down her denim incased thighs.

"Still achy." she whispered, looking up at him where he stood at the edge of the bed between her legs.

"Let's take a look then, shall we?"

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded. Running his hands up and down her thighs a moment longer, he went for the button of her jeans and quickly had them undone.

"Daddy's going to take these off so he can look at you better, alright princess?" Again, she simply nodded, lip still caught in her teeth. Fighting yet another grin, he worked her jeans off her hips and down her legs before tossing them to the floor beside him.

"Does it feel better without that denim against it?" he asked, feigning concern.

"A little, Daddy, but it still achy. It feels like it's throbbing." He could sympathize. He had his own throbbing ache trapped in his trousers, but he would hold off on that for now.

"Your knickers are all wet, princess." he skimmed a finger along the line of wetness that was darkening the baby pink of her knickers to magenta. Hermione shivered and whimpered. "Let's get them off of you." Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he pulled them down and she helped by lifting her hips slightly.

"Spread wide so I can see."

"Daddy?" the way she said it had Severus looking up at her. Her cheeks were flaming red, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She looked scared and turned on and so damned sexy.

"It's alright, princess." he grasped her knees and eased her legs apart until she was spread open for him.

"Oh, baby." he groaned when he seen her. She was so swollen, glistening with her wetness, and so inflamed with desire her lips were bright red, the brown curls of her sex matted with her desire. "No wonder you're aching. You're pretty little pussy is so swollen."

"Please, Daddy." she whimpered, her hips lifting off the bed slightly.

"Daddy's going to rub it and make it feel better, alright?"

"Yes, please." she nodded wildly.

"But, first, let's take off your shirt." he started working the last few buttons. "Daddy doesn't want you to get overheated."

She quickly sat up and let him pull her shirt and bra off of her before flopping back on the bed with a sweet little smile on her lips.

"What about you, Daddy?" she asked. "Won't you get hot with your clothes on?"

"Not just yet, baby." he kissed her nose. "Let me take care of your ache first." Urging her up further on the bed, he got on his knees between her legs, using his thumbs to part her further, sucking in a breath when more wetness slid out of her and the scent of her arousal hit him.

"How's this, princess?" he asked, massaging her swollen inner lips with his thumbs.

"Good." she panted. "But the burning is more in the center."

With a grin, Severus pulled her further apart, seeing her swollen button peaking out of its folds. Using both thumbs, he rubbed just to each side of it. "Oh." she whimpered, her hips moving with his thumbs. "Yes, Daddy."

"You're so wet, baby." he slid a finger down to her entrance. "Let's see if I can find where it's coming from." with that, he slipped two fingers inside of her, causing her to let out a surprised yelp, her hands fisting the bedding at her hips.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, crooking his fingers inside her front wall, finding that part of her that felt a little different and tapping against it.

"So good, Daddy." she groaned. "But now I'm achy up here, too." her fingers trailed up her torso and touched the undersides of her breasts, which were heaving and tipped with sharp pebbled nipples.

"How about you rub that ache yourself while Daddy kisses you better down here?" He shifted on his knees so he could lean over and kiss her wet curls.

"Like this, Daddy?" she asked and he looked up to see her hands kneading the soft globes of her breasts.

"Just like that." he breathed into her sex. "Take hold of your nipples for Daddy and pinch them. It'll make them feel so much better." Keeping his fingers working inside of her, he waited until her fingers took hold of her nipples, and then he lowered his mouth to her soaking folds, nuzzling his nose into her curls as his tongue sought out her throbbing clit. Circling it a few times, he used the tip of his tongue to tip the hood back and forth at a steady pace, just like he knew she preferred.

"Oh, Gods." she moaned, her hips dancing in his face. "Yes, Daddy. So good. Please, don't stop."

He hummed against her nub, not letting up his pressure and pace until her walls contracted around his fingers and her clit throbbed against his tongue. Keening as she came, Hermione abandoned her breasts to grasp his hair in both hands as she rode his face. At her peak, she broke character for a moment and groaned his name. Once she calmed, he kissed his way up her torso and smiled at her sweaty face.

"Is the ache all better, baby girl?"

"Mmm." she hummed, heavy lids blinking open to look at him with a satisfied grin. "Much better. Thank you, Daddy."

"Anything for you, princess." he kissed her brow and rolled onto his back to lay beside her, wondering if a man could come without a single touch to his cock, because he was damn sure on the cusp of it right now. Closing his eyes, he took steady breaths, trying to calm himself. A second later he felt Hermione moving around, then her hand was on his abdomen, just above the waistband of his trousers.

"Are you alright, Daddy?" she whispered. Severus forced his eyes open to look at her sitting crisscrossed next to his hip, her hand on him and her bare breasts trembling slightly with her breathing.

"Fine, princess." he gave her a half grin, then groaned when her hand slid further down to touch the bulge of his cock.

"But you look all swollen here, Daddy." she told him. "Doesn't it hurt you to be like that?"

"A little." he nodded. "Why don't you undo Daddy's trousers so there's more room."

She smiled broadly at that, her hands eagerly undoing his belt and slacks before yanking both them and his boxers down in one go. Severus hissed slightly at the rough treatment of his cock, then sighed when it was able to rise unimpeded.

"Oh, Daddy." she said in awe. "It's all red and swollen."

"Mmhm." he agreed through clenched teeth. "Making you feel better does that to Daddy."

"Maybe I can make you feel better." she looked up at him with an innocent expression that belied the amount of times she'd shagged him or sucked his cock enthusiastically.

"I think you probably can, princess."

"Do you want me to rub it better?" she took hold of his cock in one hand, her touch too sure to match her character. Not that Severus minded one bit.

"I'd like that, princess, but first I want you to get your hand wet between your legs."

"Why is that, Daddy?" she asked, obviously fighting a grin.

"Daddy likes when his rubs are wet."

"Oh." she said simply, raising up on her knees to rub her hand against her still soaked pussy. She hitched a breath as she touched herself, then brought her now wet hand to his shaft, working it up and down.

"Slowly, princess." he hissed, already so close to his edge. "Make Daddy want it."

"Okay, Daddy." she slowed her hand, working his flesh perfectly, running her palm around the head of him on each upstroke, then teasingly playing with his foreskin before going back to pumping him.

"I'm starting to ache again, Daddy." she told him, shifting around on her knees, rubbing her thighs together.

"Here?" he asked, raising his hand and kneading her breast before rolling her nipple between his fingers.

"That feels good, but I ache down here again." she grasped his wrist and brought his hand to her core. He groaned again at how wet she was. So hot and puffy against his fingers.

"Daddy has an idea that will take care of both our aches." he pulled his hand free of her pussy and removed her hand from him. "Climbed up on Daddy and I'll rub you from the inside."

"That sounds like fun." she said, kicking a leg over him so she was straddling his hips.

"Lift up a little, princess." he urged her, shoving a hand between them so he could position himself at her weeping entrance. "There. Now just sit down on me, princess." Without questioning him again, Hermione slid down on him, taking him in until he could go no deeper. Severus grasped her hips, sucking in a breath and groaning at the feel of her wet heat wrapped around him.

"I need to move, Daddy." she whimpered.

"Then move, baby." he rasped. "Do what feels good. Ride Daddy until you don't ache any more."

She did, without inhabitation and with total abandon. Her movements weren't graceful or coordinated but primal and desperate. He tried to guide her as best he could, but in the end she rode him how she wanted, how it felt best for her. Watching her like that was stunning and he wondered how he had ever thought she was plain. No, the woman above him was anything but plain. She was smart and funny and beautiful and she accepted him for what he was and was now allowing him to accept her for what she wanted. He knew this had taken a lot for her to show him what she wanted when it could be considered taboo by some. And he decided then and there that he would always give her what she needed and wanted just as he knew she would always do the same for him.

Again, she lost track of what they were playing when she came, calling out his name instead of Daddy, her pussy trembling around him and bringing him to his peak. She didn't say anything as she rolled off of him and to his side. Severus sat up and removed his sweaty shirt and _accio'd_ his wand from his pants on the floor to clean both of them up. It unsettled him some that she was still silent when he lay back down beside her, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his hand.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked, resting his other hand on her belly.

"Fine." she smiled at him, but blushed brightly.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." he told her. "If it wasn't obvious, I quite enjoyed that myself."

She laughed lightly at that, tilting her head to the side to look at him better. "You weren't...it doesn't seem wrong to you?"

"Hermione, love." he shook his head, shifting closer to her and cupping her cheek. "Nothing we do together in or out of bed will ever be wrong so long as we are both gaining pleasure from it. Is that understood?"

She smiled again, looking more comfortable. "Understood."

"Good." he sat up and grabbed up his boxers. "Now, I'm starving. How about you?"

"Famished." she agreed, rolling off the bed behind him and snatching up his shirt and buttoning it up over her naked torso. Grinning like a fool, Severus stood up and smacked her bare bottom before heading out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. He was only mildly surprised when the stinging slap came on his own arse before Hermione ran past him with a delighted giggle.

No, if someone had told him he would be falling completely and foolishly in love with Hermione Granger, he would have bet the total sum of his vault at Gringotts that they were wrong. And he would have ended up not only foolishly in love, but also hopelessly broke as well.


End file.
